THE TRUTH
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan memang sulit, tapi kenapa harus berbohong jika pada akhirnya mau tak mau kenyataan itu akan diketahui cepat atau lambat. Dan, membuat keduanya terluka. / Hong Kong x Taiwan x Iceland x Japan / mind to RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – AXIS: HETALIA POWERS**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/ANGST**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, TYPO(S), AU, FLAT, ETC**

* * *

_Menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan memang sulit, tapi kenapa harus berbohong jika pada akhirnya mau tak mau kenyataan itu akan diketahui cepat atau lambat. Dan, membuat keduanya terluka._

* * *

"Hong~," suara riang Taiwan terdengar dari balik pintu, kepalanya menyembul dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis. "Hong Kong hari ini kau tidak ada kerjaan 'kan, jalan-jalan, yuk."

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Kemana?"

"Kemana saja boleh, deh. Ah, kita ke taman saja!"

"Ok."

Kedua pipi Taiwan mencembung. "Pakai jaketmu, Hong. Ini hampir masuk musim dingin."

Tanpa banyak kata Hong Kong mengambil jaket merah yang senada dengan warna bajunya. Seperti biasa wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan mata yang datar membuat perasaannya tak bisa terbaca jelas. Siapapun yang melihatnya tak akan mudah untuk menebak suasana hati Hong. Tapi siapa peduli toh baginya tak penting opini tentang dirinya. Asal tidak mengganggu orang lain dan menghindari masalah itu sudah cukup.

Sebelah tangan Taiwan merangkul salah satu tangan Hong Kong. Senyum manisnya terkembang sempurna. Pepohonan yang sudah menggugurkan daunnya terlihat tidak begitu buruk ketika dilihat pada sore hari. Indah. Semburat warnya oranye yang terlukis cantik di langit senja membuat suasana terkesan romantis.

Walau tak ada puisi atau rayuan maut, ini cukup membuat Taiwan merasa senang. Memang menyukai saudara sendiri adalah tabu dan akan membuat kakaknya tertuanya, China, marah besar jika mengetahui hal ini. Namun Taiwan tak bisa menyangkal mengenai perasaannya. Bagaimanapun ia akan terus menjaga cintanya sampai saatnya tiba untuk mengungkapkannya pada Hong Kong.

"_Achoo!_"

Hong Kong melihat ke arah Taiwan yang sedang menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Ia kemudian melepas syalnya dan memakaikan di leher gadis itu. "Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang untuk pakai jaket, tapi kau sendiri tidak memakai syal untuk menutupi lehermu."

"Habis tadi kukira tidak akan sedingin ini."

"Selesai," ucap Hong Kong. Seulas senyum menghias wajah yang biasanya nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan membuat semburat merah terlihat di wajah Taiwan. "Kau ini."

"Hong~." Pipi Taiwan kembali mencembung ketika tangan Hong Kong membelai lembut atas kepalanya –atau lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak secara tak langsung.

Derai tawa gadis itu terdengar. Sementara Hong kembali ke ekspresi awalnya –yang tanpa ekspresi– dan berinisiatif mengajak Taiwan untuk menyalakan beberapa petasan yang selalu ia bawa. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Hong, Taiwan, selamat sore."

"Japan, hai." Sapa Hong singkat.

"Hai, selamat sore Japan. Sedang apa di taman ini?" tanya Taiwan dengan wajah senang.

"Saya sedang mengajak Pochi jalan-jalan sore. Wah, kalian terlihat 'akrab', yah."

Wajah Taiwan seketika itu langsung memerah sampai ke telinga. "Ti-tidak juga. I-iya 'kan, Hong?"

Hong Kong menangguk. "Fu fu fu, ya, sudah aku tidak mau mengganggu. Kalian lanjutkan saja kenc–.."

Belum selesai Japan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hong sudah memotong duluan. "Maaf, aku harus pergi, ada urusan mendadak. Taiwan kau bisa pulang bersama Japan, 'kan?"

"Eh, tapi aku mau pulang denganmu."

"Aku titip Taiwan, Japan."

"Hong~." Erang Taiwan

Hong Kong sudah berlari dan punggungnya mulai terlihat menjauh. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru. Raut wajah Taiwan berubah masam. Kecewa, sedih dan kesal bercampur jadi satu. Padahal tadi sudah mulai menarik tapi kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Taiwan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Japan sedikit khawatir.

Gadis itu hanya diam saja, wajahnya tertunduk lesu dan bulir-bulir airmata mulai turun. Jatuh keatas tanah. Taiwan mulai terisak. Perlahan Japan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taiwan, memeluk hangat tubuh gemetar gadis itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Hong memang ada keperluan mendadak." Japan mengelus lembut punggung Taiwan untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. Hapus airmatamu, kau tidak mau China-_nii _melihatmu dengan mata sembab, 'kan."

"Terimakasih Japan, hiks."

**-0o0o0-**

**Nordic Corporation.**

**06.15 PM**

Pintu _lift_ Iceland terbuka. Tangannya yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen juga tas berisi laptop sedikit menyulitkan pergerakannya. Pemuda itu mendesah kesal. Seharusnya Denmark tidak meninggalkannya pulang sendiri tadi atau paling tidak kakaknya, Norway, tidak perlu menyusahkannya dengan membantu –atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh– membawakan dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Butuh bantuan, Ice?"

Iris _violet_ Iceland melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Matanya melebar. "Hong, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Menjemputmu pulang."

Iceland mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bercanda, yah?"

"Tidak." Dengan cepat dokumen-dokumen itu sudah beralih berpindah tangan pada Hong Kong. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa berjalan dengan baik, 'kan."

"Terimakasih." Jawab Ice datar.

Mereka berdua pun keluar gedung dan Iceland melambaikan tangannya untuk menyetop taksi. Bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah Norway mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kafe. Yah, sekedar bercengakarama ringan dengan ditemani segelas _cappucino_ hangat. Maklum saja selama seminggu ini mereka baru bertemu lagi.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian..

"Hong~." Taiwan menggeser pintu kamar Hong Kong sambil berteriak kegirangan. "Ayo kita pergi ke pan–.."

Dilihatnya Hong Kong dan Iceland sedang bersama di dalam kamar. Walau tak melakukan apapun –mungkin hanya mengobrol sesama _teman_– tapi ada pemandangan lain yang membuat matanya sakit, ketika melihat kedua tangan mereka yang ada di atas meja saling bersentuhan –berpegangan.

"Hai, Taiwan." Iceland menarik tangannya dari tangan Hong Kong.

"Oh, umm, hai, Ice. Kalian sedang apa?" Taiwan mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas.

"Mengobrol. Mau bergabung?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Sebelah tangan Taiwan mengepal keras. "Maaf, mengganggu."

"Tunggu Taiwan, tadi kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Taiwan membalikan badannya. "Tidak jadi, aku mau ke rumah Japan dulu. Sampai nanti."

Gadis itu menutup pintu dan berlari ke kamarnya. Mengunci rapat agar tak ada siapapun yang bisa masuk. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat Hong Kong bersama orang lain. Padahal Hong Kong dan Iceland hanya _teman _dan tidak mungkin lebih. Apalagi keduanya sesama lelaki jadi tidak mungkin bisa punya _hubungan_ khusus.

Taiwan mengambil ponselnya. Dengan masih terisak ia menelepon Japan. "_Hanashi ga aru. Un, ima sugu ni._" – _translate_: ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ya, sekarang juga.

**-0o0o0-**

**Japan's House.**

**07.00 PM**

Japan meletakan dua cangkir teh hijau di atas meja dan dua piring kecil berisi dango. Semoga dengan hidangan ringan ini bisa membuat Taiwan jadi lebih baik. Sementara itu Taiwan masih duduk di teras luar sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, kepalanya tengadah melihat langit dengan bulan menghias tanpa bintang. Sendiri. Bulan itu sendiri sama seperti dirinya yang merasa sendiri saat ini.

"Taiwan?" panggil Japan lembut.

"Japan, menurutmu definisi cinta itu apa?" tanya Taiwan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Japan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang dagu tanda berpikir. "Cinta, yah. Bagi saya cinta itu sesuatu yang abstrak namun seperti pedang bermata dua. Dia bisa memberikanmu kebahagian juga rasa sakit. Datang tak terduga dan tak dapat dihindari juga bisa pergi tanpa bisa dicegah. Yah, tergantung dari sisi mana kita memandang."

"Begitu, yah. Berarti aku yang memang payah, yah. Cintaku berbuah menjadi rasa sakit."

Japan tersenyum. "Jika cinta itu berbuah menjadi sakit, kita bisa mengubahnya menjadi manis."

"Bercanda, yah? Mana mungkin, 'kan!"

"Cinta yang murni itu tulus datang dari hati bukan nafsu belaka. Ingat cinta itu harus tanpa pamrih walau kau mendapat buah yang masam bahkan pahit, kenapa tidak coba buah yang lain?"

Taiwan berbalik menatap Japan yang sedang tersenyum. "Japan...,"

"Tidak selamanya kita bisa terpaku pada satu hal saja, tapi ada kalanya kita harus mencoba yang lain. Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Aku mengerti masalahmu dengan Hong Kong, cobalah untuk menerima dan jangan cepat terpuruk."

Seketika itu tangis Taiwan langsung pecah. Kembali Japan menenangkannya dengan memeluk gadis itu dan membiarkan Taiwan tenggelam di dada bidangnya_. Kau tahu Taiwan, memang sakit ketika cintamu tak berbalas. Sebab aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Tegarlah, aku akan selalu ada berada dibelakangmu dan akan selalu ada untukmu._

**-0o0o0-**

Akhir pekan, waktunya untuk bersenang-senang liburan. Bulan ini memasuki awal musim dingin. China mengajak kedua adiknya, Taiwan dan Hong Kong untuk jalan-jalan. Tanpa diduga Hong Kong mengajak Iceland untuk ikut juga. Itu tidak masalah bagi China toh, siapapun bisa ikut asal tak minta dibelikan yang macam-macam dan mengancam kantongnya.

Sepertinya rencana jalan-jalan ini berubah haluan jadi acara belanja bulanan. Kedua adiknya mengeluh dan meminta untuk berpisah jalan saja. Tak kuasa mencegah akhirnya China-lah yang pergi untuk belanja bulanan. Sementara kedua adiknya memilih untuk jalan-jalan.

Walau tawa riang tergambar jelas di wajah Taiwan namun hatinya masih tetap menangis. Memang Hong Kong dan Iceland tidak melakukan hal yang aneh paling hanya berpegangan tangan saja. Perhatian Hong Kong pun masih terbagi sama rata –setidaknya itu yang coba ditekankan Taiwan. Sampai akhirnya ketiganya kelelahan dan memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang lumayan panjang. Kepala Taiwan sengaja disandarkan dibahu Hong Kong sementara pemuda beriris _hazel _itu menatap lurus kedepan. Tanpa disadari Taiwan, tangan kanan Hong Kong terjulur ke belakang dan meraih tangan kiri Iceland. Si _Icelandic_ sedikit kaget ketika sebelah tangannya digenggam hangat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan segera ia palingkan ke arah lain.

**-0o0o0-**

"Apa?" dahi Japan berkerut dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Kau yakin, Taiwan?"

"Iya, aku akan mengatakannya."

"Tapi kalau China_-nii_ tahu bagaimana?"

"Biar saja. Lagipula aku yakin kalau Hong juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia dan Ice 'kan tidak mungkin 'begitu', kan."

Japan menghela napas panjang. "Ayolah, Taiwan lebih baik kau urungkan saja niatmu."

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Japan. Sebagai _saudara _seharusnya kau mendukungku. Padahal selama ini kau selalu memberikanku motivasi tapi kenapa kali ini kau melarangku."

"A-aku, " Japan tergagap. "Aku hanya merasa ini tak akan berjalan baik."

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin ini tidak akan apa-apa." Ujar Taiwan optimis.

Namun semuanya berjalan sesuai perkiraan Japan. Pernyataan cinta yang baru saja diungkapkan Taiwan dijawab dengan jawaban yang cukup menyakitkan. Ditambah kenyaatan bahwa Hong Kong memang punya _hubungan_ khusus dengan Iceland. Mereka sudah menjalaninya kurang lebih setahun. Berarti selama ini mereka terus merahasiakannya dan berbohong bahwa mereka adalah _teman_. Japan pun sudah bisa menebak reaksi China ketika saatnya nanti lelaki itu tahu kalau adiknya penyuka sesama jenis. Sepertinya ia harus memasang _speed dial_ tambahan di _phonebook-_nya langsung menuju Rumah Sakit.

Cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan dan tak dapat juga semudah itu dilepas. Membutuhkan rasa saling pengertian satu sama lain. Taiwan yang kini tahu jawaban akhir yang sangat menyakitkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan memang sulit, tapi kenapa harus berbohong jika pada akhirnya mau tak mau kenyataan itu akan diketahui cepat atau lambat. Dan, membuat keduanya terluka. Hati Taiwan yang terluka akan kenyataan dari Hong Kong dan hati Japan yang perasaannya bertepuk sebela tangan pada Taiwan.

Biarpun orang yang disukai tak menyukaimu atau bahkan perasaanmu bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi pada suatu tempat pasti ada orang yang menganggap kita istimewa..

–**FIN–**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Padahal niat awalnya mau buat HongIce –lagi– tapi malah cinta segi empat gini. Hahahaha –ketawa garing– ini emang rada klise dan abal, duh. Kritik, saran, dan anjuran, silakan tuangkan dalam kotak _review_. Terimakasih..


End file.
